moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Excommunication of Terick Baulvet
Following the actions taken against the Clergy of the Holy Light by Lord Terick Baulvet in the Baulvet Crisis, Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp issued a letter of Terick's excommunication from the church. The following is a copy of the Letter of Excommunication. ---- Moorwhelp, His Grace bishop of the holy Church by the grace of the Light; Stranton, His Eminence Bishop of Stormwind; Mellar, His Grace, bishop of liturgics; Katarynne chorbishop to Stranton; Alliarah, Her Grace Presiding of the tribunal; Rennali chorbishop to Moorwhelp; the office of the Northshire Abbacy; all of the prelacy under the office of abbot in Northshire,to all the children of the Church of Light. Let the honorable King, clergy, nobles, and people of this city of Stormwind as well as the entire Church therefore know that we have sensed here both a great good, whence we greatly rejoice in the Light, and the greatest evil, whence we lament in misery. For as far as the columns of the powers of the city and its honored and wise citizens go, this city is most orthodox. But as far as Baulvet, who is called commander and noble through an abuse of the terms, and the backers of his apostasy and sacrilege are concerned, especially the plague knight Wolfkrone, innumerable tares of heresies are daily sown in its midst, such as: *Staging an assassination of a bishop, and; *Cornering a bishop on the altar, and; *Attempt to force the bishop's laying on of hands in order to ordain *priests to the holy Church falsely *Breaching the sanctuary and armistice of the holy cathedral, and; *Assault on an abbot, and; *Abduction of a prioress of Northshire, and; *Abduction of the Abbot of Northshire, and; *Execution of a man given clemency, and; *Attemptive torture of an innocent prioress, and; *Attacking the Hamlet of Darkshire (countless assaults) in an attempt to spread heresy, and; *Blaspheming the divinity of the Light on holy grounds, and; *Falsely asking the church for negotiation of a peace with the Horde of Stonard, only to lie to the clergy sent and use them to draw out diplomats for the slaughter; All of these attempts are attempts to strike out at the princes of the church, that is, the bishops, and depose them in favor of state-appointed despots who do not hold any spiritual dominion nor who scrupulously follow the eternal edicts of the church. The bishops are the only ones to dispense holy orders according to all tradition and holy word. Therefore, in fulfillment of its sacred ministry, the Church of the Holy Light is to possess that freedom by which it may not be subject to any civil power in the capacity that the unrepentent and unprecedented heretic Baulvet makes for himself and of his own unholy scruples and attempts to expand his own retinue rather than the King's. Therefore, may the heretic and false commander Terick Baulvet and all of those of the Hand of Lo'Gosh be anathema with those who corrupt the philosophy, the Twilight cult, cult of the forgotten shadow, all fallen priests -- nay with Sargeras himself and all of his demons -- unless they should repent. AMEN. AMEN. AMEN. References Adapted from the Moon Guard Forums for fair use. Category:Documents Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Legal Documents